Making a Moment a Crime
by BlackjackandSky
Summary: Jack froze. Jesus Christ, but the way he was holding her now could never be viewed as decent, seeing as how he had her pinned beneath him with his arms around her. And he wasn't going to lie, he could feel every line of her body as it pressed against his.


**Thank you for deciding to visit my story.**

**I loved and appreciated the reviews I got from my first story, and it encouraged me to keep writing! This little oneshot started off very small (like 700 words small) and as I got to writing it, more and more kept coming out.**

**WARNING: There is a moment where things get a little...hot, but nothing that I think denotes an 'M' rating.**

**Hopefully everyone will enjoy it and leave me a review. I do love those things.  
**

* * *

**Making a Moment a Crime**

**...  
**

His fingers traced lightly up her arm before finally drifting down, so that he could intertwine them with hers.

Perfection was sitting right here in his arms, and Jack Force knew it.

Schuyler Van Alen was beautiful, with perfect blue eyes and jet black hair. Her beauty was unique, truly one of a kind. Not to mention the way she carried herself was graceful enough to make his breath catch.

She simply made him feel alive in a way that no one else could.

They were laying on his bed, with him leaning against the headboard while her back rested up against his chest, content.

But that was the problem, wasn't it?

He wasn't supposed to feel content with Schuyler; he certainly wasn't supposed to feel the kind of peace he felt only with her.

Schuyler opened his hand in hers, tracing patterns lightly across his palm and effectively distracting him from his silent brooding.

"I love your hands," she whispered up to him as she traced his heart line with her fingertip.

Jack's breathing became slightly faster.

Not even realizing the effect she had on him, she continued, until at one point she turned to look up at him over her shoulder. "Jack?"

"Yeah," he answered softly, trying not to be dazzled by how her eyes shined up at him.

Her answer was a breathy whisper. "You're trembling..."

And so he was.

Slowly, Jack leaned down so that his nose brushed Sky's. Their eyes connected and held, and they listened to the sound of each other's unsteady breathing, which was now the only sound in the room.

Then, very softly, he bent and brushed his lips across hers.

The reaction was instantaneous for both of them.

One moment the kiss was sweet and gentle, and the next it became urgent and overwhelming.

Just like their feelings for one another.

Jack slipped his tongue into Schuyler's mouth, not being able to hold himself back, and was rewarded with a low moan from deep within her throat. It only spurred him on, and his hands came up to cup her jaw. Vaguely, his mind registered her own hands coming up and running through his hair.

The spark between them was electric, and he felt as if he could have stayed that way forever.

And abruptly the scene changed from one of bliss, to that of a horror movie.

Suddenly he was in a forest, surrounded by darkness and chilly night air as he tried to get his bearings.

What the hell had just happened?

"Jack!"

He froze in his tracks, the world around him shattering, because it was Schuyler who had just screamed his name. Using the senses every Blue Blood possessed, he followed the sound of her voice, while at the same time trying to reach out to her thoughts through the connection they shared.

But he got nothing.

And yet he ran, his feet carrying him as fast as they could.

Jack came upon a clearing in the trees, and as he stopped, a rustle in the bushes to his left put him on guard, and he geared himself for what was coming next.

But nothing could have prepared him for this.

Not only was his surroundings that of a horror movie, but now it had a villain as well. Only the threat was very real in their world and not something a screenwriter had conjured up.

A silver blood.

And it now had a frightened and struggling Schuyler Van Alen in its arms...

Jack froze in horror, his muscles just locking up on him.

The silver blood showed its teeth in a smile, taunting him, while Sky let out a frightened whimper that broke Jack's heart.

"Sky!" His voice gave out as he lunged forward, but as he got within feet of them, he was knocked back on his ass. It was almost as if there were a barrier around them, and he couldn't break through.

The silver blood simply smiled at him once more before sinking it's teeth into Schuyler's throat and proceeding to drain her dry.

"Sky! Oh god, No! Sky!"

The last scream jolted Jack from his slumber, and he found his body tangled in the bedsheets and a sheen of sweat covering his body. The silence of his bedroom was a huge difference compared to the loud intensity he'd felt in the dreams.

But thank god.

All of it had just been a dream.

A very vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to get his breathing and heart rate back under control, but it took him some effort. And all the while he kept telling himself over and over again that it was all just a dream.

Still, he found that he couldn't go back to sleep until he'd at least checked on Schuyler.

Better safe than sorry, right?

He got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt before stepping out of his room, making sure to quietly close the door behind him, so he didn't wake his sleeping sister who's bedroom was just across the hall.

God. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't. He should just turn right back around to where he came from.

It was just a dream, for crying out loud! As in, not real.

And knowing that, he should have been able to stay in his room and count sheep until falling asleep again.

But he couldn't do that.

He still had to know and see for himself that she was okay and safe in her own bed.

He went down to the second floor landing, and once there, he took a deep breath and forced himself to walk - not run, as he was dying to do - towards Schuyler's door.

He noticed his hand shook as he reached for her doorknob, and felt silly for it. Surely there wasn't anything to worry about. He would just simply peek in, see her sleeping in her bed peacefully, then laugh at himself before going back to bed.

Yeah. That's exactly how it would-

Only, as he opened her door and looked towards her bed, the little pep talk he'd been giving himself came crumbling down around him.

Because Schuyler's bed was empty.

Jack's mind spun.

Oh God. Maybe it hadn't been a dream.

Maybe she had really been taken by a silver blood. Maybe she really was somewhere with an abomination, helpless and frightened and alone. Oh God...

Jack felt the terror level in his body rise, and his feet carried him backwards onto the stairs and out of her bedroom in horror.

And it was right at that moment when he ran into something, or rather, somebody.

His senses going into defensive mode, he took whoever it was by the hands and had them pinned underneath his body in a split second. No way whoever it was that was pinned beneath him was getting away.

And as he looked down at his new captive, his eyes met a shocked Schuyler Van Alen's gaze.

He froze, and blurted out in a hard voice, "Don't sneak up on me like that! Where the hell were you?"

After a few seconds, the shock faded from her eyes and she answered, slightly breathless, "I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen to get a snack."

Jack hadn't relaxed his grip on her hands yet, and did so as soon as he came to the realization.

And still yet he couldn't make himself tear his eyes away from hers.

Without warning and even his own knowledge or permission, he reached down and put his arms around her, pulling her against him as he hugged her.

"Thank god," he whispered hoarsely into her ear, hugging her tighter.

She was safe, dammit. Safe and sound. She hadn't been taken by a silver blood, and he felt the proof as he held her body in his arms.

Yeah. Right here in his arms-

Jack froze.

Jesus Christ, but the way he was holding her now couldn't be viewed as decent, seeing as how he had her pinned beneath him with his arms around her. And he wasn't going to lie, he could feel every line of her body as it pressed against his.

He should probably let go now.

Yeah. He should.

But he wasn't going to, partly because it wasn't what he wanted, and the other part because he couldn't seem to make his body do so anyways.

Instead, he made himself pull back gently so that they were still in contact, only then realizing that her arms had snaked around him as well sometime during the course of their hug.

She was still confused, though. "Jack? What's... What are you doing here, anyways?"

He felt himself blush. "Ahh... I, uh, just needed to make sure you were okay," he whispered softly down to her.

She blushed up at him as well. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." A silence fell between them.

Can you say awkward?

But as he continued to look down at her, she continued to look up at him. No doubt she was thinking he was a crazy person, but as their gazes held and he still didn't let go, her expression changed before his eyes.

To one of want.

Jack felt his breath come faster, just as the Jack in his dream had done, only this...

This was real.

He let out a breathy, "Sky..."

Her fingertip came up between them to rest on his lips, silencing him.

The pull between them was hypnotic, undeniable. Slowly, he leaned down so that his chest met hers and their bodies once more came into full contact. Jack's lips parted under her hand...

Sky's other hand traveled from around his back to tangle in the hair at his nape, and while she didn't mean it, her tongue came out to sweep across her suddenly dry lips.

Jack couldn't hold himself back after seeing the sight.

He leaned down and took her mouth with his, and she opened for him, allowing his tongue to slip inside and find hers. The taste was sweet, and for Jack, it was like coming home.

He couldn't stop his hands from roaming over her, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her leg and swung it up over his hip, to which Schuyler responded with a throaty moan.

Her hands tangled in his hair, but before anything else could happen, Jack felt an unwelcome stirring in his thoughts.

Shit.

Mimi was waking up.

Coming back to the present, he broke away from Schuyler quickly and threw up his mind shield before Mimi could get a peek into what was doing. He pressed his back up against the wall and surveyed the situation.

Jack's breathing was ragged, and as he cast his eyes at Schuyler, he saw that hers wasn't any better.

The possessive side of him thrilled at the sight.

"Jack..." her voice questioned as she sat up.

He closed his eyes from the sight of her beautiful, flushed face. "I... Mimi's up, and I don't want to get you into any trouble with her," Jack offered.

"Oh... I, uh... Yeah."

Jack sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah." They were sure saying that word a lot lately.

They both sat on the floor in silence, trying to process what had just gone on between them, when Jack heard Mimi get up out of bed and head towards her door.

Dammit. She was coming down.

"Sky, Mimi's coming downstairs," he managed to warn her. Suddenly, they were both a flurry of activity as they tried to straighten their appearance.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt, while Sky did the same to hers. Her hair was still mussed though, and he couldn't resist reaching over and smoothing it down for her.

Their touch was still electric.

A step creaked, and just as Jack and Sky put a respectable distance between them, Mimi appeared at the top of the landing.

"What the hell? Jack? What are you doing up, and more important, what are you doing with her?"

Jack felt his annoyance level rise. "Give it a rest, Mimi. I was simply coming back from the kitchen, and ran into Sky. No big deal."

Mimi eyed them both skeptically, but couldn't find anything out of place, although Schuyler was sure she tried very hard.

"Fine," she huffed as she came down to the second floor landing. "Whatever."

They all stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Jack decided that it was time to leave. "So, uh...yeah. Night guys."

He forced himself to give Mimi a light kiss on the top of her head to placate her, but his eyes were all over Sky as he muttered another goodnight and left. Clearly, he didn't want her to think that he was neglecting her or pretending that what just happened between them hadn't actually happened.

He wanted her to know that he wouldn't forget, and the knowledge sent a pleasant shiver down Schuyler's spine.

Both girls watched him trudge back up the stairs, and after he was gone, Mimi turned back to Schuyler.

"I still hate you, you know," she sniffed before brushing past Schuyler and going downstairs to the first floor.

But even Mimi's snide comment couldn't bring Schuyler down as she went back into her room and shut the door behind her.

She collapsed back against it once it was shut and locked, a smile playing on what she was starting to feel as deliciously bruised lips.

Her and Jack had just made out in the Force townhouse...and gotten away with it. She felt as if they'd just committed a crime.

It thrilled her, and she silently began to wonder if Jack would be making more late night trips to the 'kitchen'.

Little did she know that Jack was planning on it.

* * *

**So how was it, my lovely readers? Good I hope, and not too cheesy for anybody. -Smiles-**

**- Brittney  
**


End file.
